Wicked Scar
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: In the mist of war, truth is found… a better, fuller summary coming soon! HPDM – who else would it be?
1. Letters, Forests, & Storms

**

* * *

**

Wicked Scar

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: In the mist of war, truth is found… a better, fuller summary coming soon! HPDM – who else would it be?**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I have _no_ idea where this one is going…. I'm kind of doing the plotting as I go (which I have never really done), but I _really_ like how this is turning out! The prologue is a little…. Eh. VERY short, but the first chapter is wild! . You should read it!**

**Disclaimer: No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Need I say more?**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: um, definitely Romance & Action, maybe a little Humor tossed in for fun…. :shrugs: really don't know where it's going to go…..**

**Rating: T just for now…. It might become another one of those censored ones….. maybe not. **

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness (really don't know about this one… but it might be there…), Dangerous Muse (most definitely!), Slowly click away... to the next chapter! .**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: untitled as of yet… coming soon!**

The war was under way. Harry was set up to be the wizarding world's best hope. That was their first mistake.

* * *

_Dearest Ferret,_

_I do believe we have come far in our time. The rain should be over soon and I cannot wait to see the sun again._

_Time apart aches me so. Your face is my light; your voice, my song. I long to be at your side, dancing the nights away among the stars. This torment must come to an end. I cannot bare it much longer._

_Scar_

_

* * *

_

Draco paced the length of his room. _Brilliant!_ Dumbledore had thought it would be best if Draco became a spy for the light, completely ignoring the fact the Draco wanted absolutely nothing to do with the demented Lord Voldemort.

A very faint 'ding' in his ear alerted him to the arrival of a message. As he read the short note, Draco found it hard not to smile. The note was a bit of relief considering the gore which surrounded his holdings. The letter was from a lover.

Draco gave a small snort. Love. Love in the mist of war. How cliché.

* * *

_Wicked Scar,_

_The thunder is beginning to move out, but the clouds remain to block out the sun. The sun seems to have become a dream. I dream I wish to be in._

_Funny how I remember the forest. Glowing and gleaming with mystery. A mystery I sought to conquer, only to become a part of it._

_Deadly Rodent_

_

* * *

_

_Poor Dumbledore. NOT!_

Harry inwardly chuckled at the flow his thoughts were going. He was having too much fun. In the mist of war, Harry bid his time evading the meddling man.

_Serves him right. Always meddling in other peoples affairs and all. And that twinkling eye of his! _

Harry let a smile ghost his lips. Dumbledore had no idea what was going on, who was giving secret orders, and doing an overall better job than him. Harry held no sympathy for the old man. Said old man seemed bent on making the wizarding world believe that Harry was a bit…. _What's the best way to put it_ … lost? Crazy?

Harry smiled. If they only knew the truth.

* * *

_Furry Death,_

_I expect lightning soon. The storm has grown worse and the thunder can be heard miles away. Darkness looms over everything here. The people are beginning to detest the thought of lightning and are motioning to move elsewhere, seek some other place for shelter._

_You remember the forest? I remember the forbidden pool. Deep in the forest, secluded from all mortals, a calming pool of liquid, deep and penetrating. One sip of its murky water and I was in heaven. How I wish we could return to that sunny place._

_Burning Scar_

_

* * *

_

Harry look out in the distance. Voldemort's troops were waiting just beyond the horizon. A shudder ran through his body. He knew how this war was going to end. It was going to be his to decide.

A lone figure soared through the sky. Harry watched out of curiosity as an owl glided toward him. In times of war, owls where not used to ensure their safety and they were easy to intercept. Who would send him something by owl now?

He could only come up with one name: Albus Dumbledore. He was not disappointed.

* * *

_Mr. Potter,_

_It is with deepest sorrow that I must inform you of the death of your two closest friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger fought valiantly and helped the Order come closer to its goal. I am also saddened that I must persist that you go into safe keeping. It is much too dangerous at this time. There will be an escort to guide you to a hidden estate. Please stay there._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_

* * *

_

Harry tore the letter into pieces. _What was Albus thinking? Sending such a note by owl!_ He made quick work to gather his things together, pausing only to read a scrap of parchment on his desk.

* * *

_Wicked Flaw,_

_The thunder has become much louder here. No one seeks shelter, it seems that everyone has faith that lightning will not strike. I must hold my laughter at their foolishness. When there is thunder, lightning is sure to come. Darkness is fading, weakening. I know not how long the storm will keep up._

_The pool is enticing. In my sleep (when it comes), I seek out the forest. Once in the forest, I wander, roaming through the trees. The ever changing greens captivate my senses. Truly, nothing else could ever be so enchanting._

_Blackened Fur_

_

* * *

_

Draco paced back and forth in his privet quarters. _He's on the move. I can feel it. What did that meddling idiot do? _

Draco's head popped up with wide eyes and a smile. With the flick of his wrist, a small parchment appeared in his grasp.

* * *

_Blessed Nymph,_

_The lightning is moving out. The thunder provides the perfect cover for it. Brace yourself, for I fear it heads in your direction. Time grows short. I must flee this place. The rain has returned at full force and I cannot breathe. I seek the shelter of night._

_I letter has come. It appears that those I had once called friends will no longer grace me with their presence. I am sure you know of it already. I have no pity or guilt in regards to them._

_The note also influenced me into other ways of thinking. The person is obviously not wise, considering the mode of delivery, nor is the person humbled by their faults. If you could read the letter, I am sure you would not be baffled by my conclusion. I assure you, after many hours, it is conceivable_

_Blazing Flaw_

_

* * *

_

Draco wrote a response quickly before rushing out the door. A few paces into the stale air and he felt his master calling him. _Damned luck._

With one fleeting glance to the sky, Draco made a dignified dash to answer his summons.

* * *

_Heavenly Touched,_

_I will watch out for the lightning. I do not fear its brilliance, but I will not underestimate it. I shall watch the thunder in secret to be sure of its arrival._

_In the dead of night, look to the sky. There is the home of the stars and the heavens. You have been touched by divinity. I doubt that Fate would abandon you now. She seems to have taken a liking to you._

_I have heard the news and I shed no tears. A choice was made. It is that simple._

_I have no time to comment on the workings of the mind of the composer to your letter. Nor do I have the time to even contemplate about it. I have reason to believe that I may become quite busy soon._

_How I yearn for your touch! Pray that we might one day embrace in dance again; that we may sing our song to the unsuspecting world._

_Hell's Captive_

_

* * *

_

Harry felt a tear glide down his cheek. How he wished this war could have never been! _Why must we be tormented so?_

Harry made his way swiftly through the camp of the light. Weaving his way in the shadows, Harry made it to a certain tent without any problems. Inside, awaiting Harry's arrival, was the head of the another order, _Those Who Believe that Albus is a Bloody Meddling Git,_ or the order of Harry Potter. As much as Harry despised the name the group had chosen, he was pleased with their results.

Once inside, Harry found a young women sitting at an enchanted desk with papers everywhere. Harry would have laughed if he could have remembered how.

Ginny glanced up at Harry's polite cough and nodded once.

"Such gloomy weather we are having."

"But the lightning provides light for us to see truth."

Harry gave a small snort. Trust Ginny to give such a response.

"Time is upon us. Send the butterflies to safety and the wolves to fight. Lightning acts alone, but it will be the signal to fight."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "You mean this, don't you?"

"Would I have said so if I did not?"

Ginny shook her head. "Your life is precious to us. Without you, what would we do?"

Harry knew Ginny meant herself and she knew that Harry had no such interest in her, but she swore that she would always follow him, no matter what.

"I will be no _lord_. After this, I will seek the shelter of ice."

Ginny sighed. Harry always seemed to be speaking in metaphors now, and she could only make out so many. "Ice?"

"Ice. Fire would burn me, but ice brings me peace."

"I understand." _If only a little._

Harry turned his head sharply toward the tent's entrance. "Time to move."

Ginny went back to her papers as Harry blended into the shadows. Albus Dumbledore came striding in with an air of purpose. Ginny never looked up from her desk.

"Ms. Weasley."

Ginny sighed silently. _What does the bloody man want now?_ "Yes." Her eyes remained on the papers in front of her.

"Dumbledore had become a bit of an impatient man during the war. A grave mistake if you wished to live, or win. "Your attention, please."

"You have it," she replied, still not looking at him.

"All of your attention."

With an unhappy growl, Ginny raised her eyes to his, annoyance prominent within them. "What?" she snapped.

"Harry has gone missing. I sent him an owl to inform him of an escort coming to take him to safety, but he has gone missing."

"And you are telling me this, why?"

"You have an intimate relationship with Mr. Potter and I am sure you could tell me where he is."

"He's here."

"I am serious, Ms. Weasley."

"As am I, Albus." Ginny smirked inwardly. Her former professor hated being called by his first name by those he considers as children, no matter how old they are or what they have gone through. "Now, if you would please leave, I have work to do." Ginny went back to her work without waiting for a reply.

Unfortunately for Ginny, the old man was not done.

"Have you found anything about the secret organization interrupting the war?"

Ginny snorted. She could just imagine what Harry was thinking. _"Interrupting? You mean actually fighting the war? Interrupting! The nerve!"_ "No I haven't. And I won't be able to if your always in here bugging me."

"Watch that tongue of yours, Ms. Weasley."

"Anything else?"

"No."

Ginny raised one eyebrow before returning once again to her work. "Then why are you still here? Don't you have a war to plan an end to?"

Dumbledore turned and left the tent in a huff much like to a fit. Ginny sighed loudly. "You going now?" she asked while going over another stack of papers.

"I am."

A figure came out of the shadows and made its way to the exit.

"Take care, Wild Fire."

Ginny glanced up to grace Harry with one of her deceiving smirks. "I'll be just fine."

Sounds of a quill scratching paper filled the night as a lone figure shifted through the shadows and into the darkness.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I hoped you like it so far… I have no idea where the idea for this came from… I was just sitting in the middle of my class and suddenly I started writing it…. Well, the letters. A hint for everyone: pay close attention to the letters… they are critical to the story! **

**Well, review please! I'll be posting a lot in this next week…. . **

**See that little button on the bottom left? Click it! Something really cool will happen! **

**REVIEWS! PLEASE! . Luvs.**


	2. Wolves Are Not Werewolves

**

* * *

**

Wicked Scar

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: In the mist of war, truth is found… a better, fuller summary coming soon! HPDM – who else would it be?**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I have _no_ idea where this one is going…. I'm kind of doing the plotting as I go (which I have never really done), but I _really_ like how this is turning out! The prologue is a little…. Eh. VERY short, but the first chapter is wild! . You should read it!**

**Disclaimer: No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Need I say more?**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: um, definitely Romance & Action, maybe a little Humor tossed in for fun…. :shrugs: really don't know where it's going to go…..**

**Rating: T just for now…. It might become another one of those censored ones….. maybe not. **

**WARNINGS: OOC-ness (really don't know about this one… but it might be there…), Dangerous Muse (most definitely!), Slowly click away... to the next chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Wolves Are Not Werewolves**

**

* * *

**

_Prince,_

_The time is upon us. All loose ends must be tied off and all endings brought to an end. This is the point of no return. I will be waiting amidst the storm. Follow the thunder; lightning shall protect you, to the meeting place. Our song shall be heard and we shall sing it perfectly._

_Hero_

_

* * *

_

Draco packed up the last of his belongings. Riddle had decided to move the camp closer to the battlefield. Draco glanced at his recent letter and smiled. Harry was brilliant, really. All the metaphors and hidden meanings, it was refreshing and stimulating.

Grabbing up a blank scrap of parchment, Draco scribbled out his reply.

* * *

_King,_

_I will be ready. Thunder moves out and I am to follow. The forest will be my haven soon, for Thunder is heading there. The pool's music will harmonize with lighting and the world shall hear our call, our song. Beware, Thunder plans to capture lightning with the aid of the pool. Thunder knows not the pool's enchantment, not the lightning's shock, and yet seeks to ensnare their power._

_Servant_

_

* * *

_

Harry read a parchment over again. Nope, still there. Bloody Albus just had to meddle again, didn't he? Harry suddenly scribbled out a note to Ginny before disappearing out of the camp of the Light for good. He had no intention of returning, and it seems that his followers agreed with him.

* * *

_Anointed One,_

_The old Rat has ordered all fledglings off to the tiger's den. They are not ready. I have sent word for the butterflies to take them with them. The wolves move out to await their signal. _

_Take care and leave this place. The Rat's claws are poisonous and we fear his demented ways. Be gone. As long as there is lightning, there will be rain._

_Fiery One_

_

* * *

_

_Burning Flame, _

_Lightning has left, the rain should follow soon. All younglings are safe for a time, but be mindful of Thunder which grows restless. _

_Mysterious One_

_

* * *

_

Ginny looked up as a small cloaked figure entered her tent. The three foot form was soaked through and trembling, but curiously stood as far away from the fire as possible.

"News," it squeaked.

Ginny waved her wand in the creature's direction and the dark form found his arms bulging with scrolls. Ginny shooed it away and trailed him with her eyes as it shuffled off.

* * *

Sounds of marching met Harry's ears as he made his way into the Dark Camp. Legions of various creatures prepared to leave marched over the abandoned camp. Death Eaters filtered around, some even accompanied the creatures – Harry suspected it was to keep said creatures in control.

Green eyes watched as a Death Eater tortured a slim figure with flowing locks of vibrant purple hair. It was not until the being lifted its head, did Harry catch sight of her amethyst eyes. Harry _knew_ he had to save her.

Within seconds, both Harry and the women were out of the camp, leaving a petrified Death Eater behind. With nothing to stop him, Harry fully observed the beauty before him.

The woman's purple locks fell over her shoulders in a waterfall of fluctuating shades. She was a head shorter than Harry with a small torso and lengthy limbs. Long, slender fingers delicately hovered over ugly bruises. Her face was petit and defined with a small, pointed nose and tiny mouth. Even her ears were pointed.

"What are you?"

The woman, now aware of her surroundings, jerked her head up in suspicion. Harry raised a defined brow at her actions before speaking again. "You are not Veela or Harpy, Succubus or Incubus, not even Takrea or Unicorn. What are you?"

The woman held his gaze. An odd silence fell over them, loud enough to deafen anyone. Harry noted her powerful posture and calculating look. _'A woman of power and stance.'_ The sorrowful, broken essence beneath her mask of control was not hidden from him.

"Wolf."

Harry could not recall her actually speaking, but he had an answer. With a nod in acknowledgment, Harry deftly picked her up and carried her deeper into the forest around them. She did not protest, rather, she fell asleep the instant his arms were about her.

Once they were deep in the forest, they came upon a glowing, silver pool. Laying the wolf-woman near the edge, Harry gently traced the symbols – which he just discovered – along her arms, being mindful of her injuries.

In a matter of moments she was awake and glaring at her 'savior'.

"Wolf, why were you in such a dark place?"

The woman tensed and Harry's eyes locked onto the purple tear making its way down her face.

"I was captured with my pack. _He_ is the one who kept me locked up, but I escaped. I went back to free my pack when a vile snake-like creature latched on to me. I was captured again, by some odd man, but instead of taking me to _Him_, I found myself being tortured by another."

Harry nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He stood still as the woman came up to him, walking about him, finally coming face to face with him. A silent war ensued as both fought to dominate the other through eye contact. Harry won out, the wolf backing away from him slowly, but not backing down.

A small wolfish smirk danced across Harry's lips. "We will wait here for you to rest and heal."

"I do not need your help."

Harry made his way down to the glistening water ignoring the wolf's words. The woman glared at his back, walking down to join him at the water's edge.

"Do not touch the water. This is a sacred clearing."

The wolf sat crossed legged as she watched Harry gaze into the pool's depths. She slowly inched forward to crouch at his side. She watched as Harry reached out to the water, only to stop sort of touching it.

"No, I will wait," he mumble softly, yet the woman was able to hear his words.

"Wait for what?"

Harry turned towards to woman suddenly, throwing her off balance. He stared her down and she lowered her head in defeat after a few moments. He stayed that way for a few minutes before speaking.

"I am waiting for the Angel of Death. I am his Guardian and he is my soul."

Harry stood and went to a tree standing out amongst the forest. One graceful leap and he was perched upon a branch. The wolf woman came to stand beneath him.

"What are you?"

Harry smiled to himself. "I am known by many a name, but Harry seems to be the favorite."

The wolf huffed. "That is not what I asked you."

He replied with a sigh. "It is unknown. Some call me human, others wizard," she tensed, "one claims me as mate. I am the Prince of Gryffindor, the Champion of the Light, and Harry Potter."

"One of honor, one honorable, one honest."

Harry glanced down; the wolf nodded to herself and looked up to meet his eyes.

"Liulfr is my name, but I am also called Amara. I am daughter to Lord Lyall and Lady Ylva."

"Noble blood," Harry stated rather than asked.

"Royal blood," she corrected. "The Nobles are of less status in our world."

Harry nodded. "I understand. Tell me more."

She did so obligingly. "My mother and father are both trying to keep the magicks of our world from being combined into this one. I was sent with a pack to seek the source of the problem, but as we traveled, we found ourselves to be much weaker in this place."

"Do you have any brothers?"

The question was abrupt and threw Amara off slightly. "No," she replied drawing the word out almost as if it were a question.

"You are not related to the werewolves," he stated.

"We are not. We can choose which form we wish to be in and have control in both."

Harry landed gracefully next to her and leaned back against the tree. Amara let her eyes gaze over his form. She noticed a strange pedant peeking out from his shirt. As much as she tried, she could not tear her eyes from it.

Harry looked down to see what had caught her eye. In one swift movement, the pendant was hidden once again beneath the fold of his shirt.

"I have seen that symbol before," Amara spoke to herself, "but where?"

Harry moved back to the water's edge, the wolf following behind. "It is of no consequence to you. Leave it be."

Amara shook her head violently. "I know I have seen it somewhere. I know it."

"I warn you now: leave it be."

Amara looked into the water and gasped in surprise. Harry ignored her and kept his eyes trained on the water's surface. Amara reached out a delicate hand to the water, but drew it back when the vision in the water changed.

Harry's eye's narrowed as he gazed upon the new scene. This was not good.

"What is this?"

Harry's head whipped up to meet the startled eyes of the wolf at his side.

"What is it we are seeing?"

Harry's eyes bore into hers. "The present." His answer was short and left no room for further questioning. "Move! We must go back into that tree." When she did not move, he added, "now!"

He did not have to repeat himself. In a few swift strides, Amara was at the tree and perched on the branch aside to the one Harry had been composed on previously. She watched as he hid himself in the shadows at the tree's base.

In a few short seconds, the sounds of marching and loud voices began to grow closer and closer to the clearing. Amara shivered as she recognized one she wished she would never need to hear again.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Ok. I think I have the whole thing planned out now….. I really like this one. It is going to be a bit long… I know that some who have read it… (but did not leave any reviews) … have sent me messages about it being confusing…. I do not find it to be so. If you do, please leave me a review and tell me how and why… it would be very helpful! Thank you!**

**Hey! I found this _really_** **cool thing…. You see that button on the bottom left? (this is where you nod) Well, if you click on it… this little window pops up and poof (!) you got yourself a nice little place to write a review! Amazing right? I know… I thought so too. So, why not give it a try? I promise it will not bite you!**

**REVIEWS! . Luvs.**


End file.
